To Kiss In Fire
by Ayasha Yumi
Summary: It's no doubt Kyo and Yuki have their differences to settle, no doubt at all. If thats one thing in common, who's to say their isn't more? Explore the possibilities of To Kiss In Fire. KYOxYUKI. Review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Kyo X Yuki, yay. Don't like it, don't read. If you're one of those uptight fangirls who think pairing enemies is stupid, get the stick out your ass. It's FANfiction. People don't write fanfiction to mimic everything the original author planned. Get creative. Also, I don't own Fruits basket.

**

* * *

**

To Kiss In Fire

Kyo laid uncomfortably onto the hard dirt and rocks below him, but perfectly still. So perfectly still that in fact he could hardly twitch a finger without focusing all his strength in that one, general area.

And it was yet again that Yuki had one over him.

Yuki treated Kyo like a punching bag whenever they fought, but it was primarily the fault of the hard-headed cat. You would think a cat was too agile by any means to get so terribly defeated by a rat, but that wasn't the case at all. In fact, it was that desperate clumsiness that caused him to fail every time.

But there would be a time. And when it happens, perhaps an understanding will be given between the two.

Kyo could now move several more digits.

He had hoped his painful paralysis would be only ephemeral, but thus far it had lasted a whole fourteen minutes and thirty-eight seconds. He would know, he counted. Using his free digits, he clutched the sparse grass weakly and heard the gentle pick of them as the skinny shards broke.

Kyo could now move his arm.

Something was certainly profound about this now gift of movement, he hadn't missed it so much before in the past. Gaining back the ability of mobility was the next step to defeating the clever rat, even if the scoreboard deemed it unlikely. And of course he'd have to take time off for the silent recovery of his body.

It wasn't until when the sun had began to set that he could now move his legs, which had protested most wretchedly with its incomprehensible pain. It was now that he noticed the oddly array of rocks it rested on. _Great, walking home'll be a blast! _He thought sarcastically as he tried desperately to sit up. When the task was accomplished, he tried to pull his newly peeled body from the ground to muster standing.

It was like learning how to walk all over again.

Now, this is an unusual side-effect from fighting Yuki. Aside from the fact Yuki never lost, Kyo never stayed plastered to the ground over five minutes. Yes, he usually got up shortly after Yuki dismissed him, but this fight there was a prolific amount of anger or frustration in Yuki's eyes. And before the fight itself, it would seem the clever rat was borderline ignoring him.

One step, his legs wobbled.

Cussing silently under his breath, he looked up to the sky and watched the sun indolently disappear. Three hours, twenty-four minutes, fifty-two seconds.

Licking over his bruised lip he moistened dried blood, the now bitter and coppery flavor was now the only thing he could think of as he tried again to take a step. He had noticed his posture was now a lot more firm, firm enough for him to painfully make it home, and claim his place in bed. Now would not be a good time to rest his taut body unto hard, shaped shingles.

The travel home wasn't the most pleasant in his book, but walking into the house he was glad the rat was no where to be present.

_Well then, this'll be a lot easier._

"And where have you been!" The faux worry floated into the air as the melodramatic man gasped there after at the view of Kyo Sohma.

"Piss off mutt," tired, the redhead walked up the stairs while slumped against the wall to travel to his room. Looking down the hall his room was the last on the left, an interminable distance, but he had gain an affinity for the challenge it seemed with his persistence.

When he had made his pilgrimage to the door, he silently quoted _only took four and a half hours to get here. _The annoyance plagued his voice in that sentence as he began to open his door.

The light was florescent it seemed in comparison to its usual dark appearance, and for a brief moment the redhead had entertained the idea that he had left it on prior. But he had not. Who would when then it was daylight showing boastfully through his window. But now it was night, he had not turned on the lamp.

Who had it been? Snooping through his room- and for what treasure? It wasn't as if Kyo had some secret or anything worth stealing. Essentially his space consisted of a bed, a book-bag in the corner, and a closet of clothing.

Then he had smiled, Tohru had done laundry today and probably forgot to turn off his light when she left his room. She was no doubt a dits, so he had confidently walked in.

Sure enough, there was an empty hamper, and his closet door opened to see all the cleaned clothes just as he expected. But what he had not expected was the pale, dark haired teenager sitting on the edge of Kyo's bed removing his reading glasses and setting down a novel beside him.

Kyo was flabbergasted and just a bit mortified at the awaiting Yuki in his room. Yuki seeing him like this made him vulnerable, and gave Yuki an extra thrush of ego. When the emotion had subsided, and rather quickly at that, he had begun to grit his teeth together.

"I was under the impression you weren't a fan of mystery novels, or in fact, reading at all." The slightly younger teen stated casually as he looked to the cover of the book at his side. Kyo had glanced a look to his opened book-bag where the book once thrived and realized the Yuki had been there a while. "I'm at the third chapter."

"Why the hell are you in my room?" Kyo questioned in a rather raspy voice. He had took another step forward into his own room to establish some sort of dominance as Yuki fiddled absentmindedly at the folded glasses in his pale fingers grasp.

"I wanted to discuss earlier. I wasn't myself."

Kyo lifted a brow before he could question what he had meant, then the realization occurred in his own configurations. Yuki had been unusually fueled, some internal force, the vehemence to fight like he did would not correspond with his past performances. Kyo then inquired why Yuki wanted to talk about it at all.

"Get out, bastard," he stated thoughtfully as he dragged himself to his opened bag and began to zipper it to a close.

Yuki wasn't in the least bit fazed by Kyo's abrasive words and in fact he expected them to be harsher.

"Well, if you insist," Yuki stated as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. "I'll be borrowing this." Picking up the book, the comfortable Yuki walked out of Kyo's room wordlessly and traveled down the hall.

_What the hell?_

* * *

Well, chapter one.

Yay.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, as you may have noticed, this will not be a fast pace story. Love must develop. I'm not a fan of the whole 'they already like each other' stories, you know? I mean, I'll read them, just won't write them. Anyway, the chapter estimate will be 15-20

Cheasha-Wing, I am so sorry if it's ooc D: But it seems you like it? Thank you :3

PocketxFullxOfxDreams, it's gotta start somewhere xD I wanna leave little changes to make something, instead of Yuki waking up with wet-dreams of Kyo O: MAYBE HE HAS A KAGURA COMPLEX?!

Norway22, Im glad this one seems to suit your taste, and I concur, the other is a bit rusty. Must've been my long 2 yr writing hiatus that made it so full of mistakes :D Hopefully you'll like this more.

Yume95, YAAAAAY! I am always happy when someone loves my stories :3

To Kiss In Fire.

* * *

Sunday morning shown bright and strong, leaving a very tired and bitter Yuki restless. The slender teenager stood on long legs and stretched out in such a fashion that his bones cracked. When the dizziness of such a good stretch left his infrastructure, the boy made ready departure to the kitchen.

One would thought the kitchen looked regular, with an eager-to-please Tohru cooking up the best meal she could today, but something struck odd to Yuki. Even in such an incoherent state, he could pinpoint it, and pinpoint it quite readily as he took several more steps into the kitchen.

_Maybe he already did it._

He walked to the refrigerator, a lot more attentive than he should have been when he had opened the refrigerator to witness a full carton of unopened milk. The oddities continued from there on out the day.

When he had not witnessed Kyo drinking fresh from the carton, he had wondered if the teenager was resting on the roof. The likelihood of Kyo being in bed was highly unlikely, as the teenager rose early before the sky brightened and he stalks about whatever it is a seventeen-year-old malevolent boy would do.

He had supposed the boy would ignore him completely, given the circumstances Kyo should still be in pain.

And as for Yuki, had he been more focused he wouldn't of gone so haywire. Yes, an unfocused Yuki was a violent Yuki. But it wasn't that he wasn't focused on Kyo, he was more focused on a wide spectrum of Kyo in comparison to the fighting of Kyo, and because of that distraction he had proven most abrasive that day.

He had honestly found himself shocked.

But he had supposed any physical interaction with the slightly older teenager would suffice, even if he didn't understand why it was that he needed that friction with him.

It wasn't something he could conjure up the answer to, and with the ambivalence now thriving in his head around Kyo, he wasn't sure what it was he should be doing.

Fighting him had begun to not feel as satisfying as it once had, and for whatever reason that was Yuki was too confuse to explore.

Perhaps maybe that was why he found himself less and less around the red-head. He hadn't realized that he was generally ignoring him until Shigure had said something of it, but he's digressed far too much from the original thought- to see if Kyo was on the roof.

He didn't realize the roof was his destination until it was that he actually made it to the top. All signs of Kyo that would have been their was indeed at lost. The outline of Kyo's posture wasn't an outline at all because the red-head_ wasn't there_. And if Kyo wasn't on the roof, that meant he was in bed still.

_Why am I even searching for that imbecile?_

Yuki once again found his legs taking him to a new destination he would normally not travel. Strangely, it was as if psychosis gotten a hold of him. As he stood in front of the door, he had no qualms as to whether or not to open the door, which he did. He had certainly attested to the red-head still in bed, sleeping away. Yuki wrinkled his nose.

Yuki then shut the door, traveled to his own room, and grasp the novel from his desk. After doing so, he walked down the stairs and settled the book where he should be eating before assuming the responsibility of helping Tohru set the table.

The table seemed empty for the fact that the loud and rowdy teenager was fast asleep, however, Yuki didn't miss that. His views on Kyo was still the 'stupid cat', and with that said, something else started to creep in his mind. Not only was Kyo the 'stupid cat', Kyo was becoming the 'cat'. And then from 'cat' Yuki start to think of him as just 'Kyo', which was an oddity. Those subtle changes haven't really bothered Yuki, what bothered Yuki was the guilt he'd feel whenever he thought of Kyo.

Like, he could understand Kyo's strong hate for him, but he had hoped that hate was much too strong a word.

The more that he tried to forget Kyo, the more he thought of Kyo. Such that he was hyper-aware of Kyo if he was in the next room, or when his door opened, or if his boyish scent drifted pass his nostrils. Things like this often made Kyo the prime subject in his mind. The more he thought of Kyo, the less he hated him, but the more he admired things about him.

Like, his boldness.

Kyo was overall brave, never a coward, always ready to take the challange. He stood out, in a unique way, and never really showed he cared. Kyo was a character of many faces, and unlike Yuki, he didn't care what people thought. Yuki found it absurd to hate him for being _himself. _

And believe it or not, Kyo was free.

Yuki, he was trapped in a mold he wished to break.

When Yuki had realized this, that's when he sought to avoid the redhead, afraid he'd find more attributes to admire. Even still, his awareness of the teenager always went haywire, only he didn't know for a completely different reason.

When Yuki set out to pick up items for Tohru that afternoon, he allowed his mind to drift for a brief moment on other things, like the radiant sun, perhaps the neatly planted shrubs alongside the sidewalk, or how other people behaved, but as soon as he had saw an orange peel beside the wastebin in the park, he had immediately thought of Kyo.

Needless to say, it plagued his day.

He had subconsciously picked up a gallon of milk, something they did not need, in thoughts of Kyo. He only then realized his mistake when he put it in the refrigerator.

"Damn it."

When he had finished his silent curses, he turned and almost fell back from the abruptness of Kyo standing no more than mere six inches away. His hyper-awareness should have caught on to it before he'd of came so close.

"Dammit rat, move outta the way!"

"Maybe you should give me room for mobility before you insist!" Yuki seethed through his teeth, rudely pushing pass the redhead and making way for his bedroom. Only he had not gone to his own, but to Kyo's.

_Shit._

Turning around he quickly went to his own and shut the door. On the table, he saw the novel, a sticky note on it which read:

"_If you're gonna borrow my book, least not leave it on the dinning table!"_

A heat of embarrassment rose on his face, then he shut the bedroom door and fell front-ward onto his bed.

* * *

Um.

Yip.

R&R


End file.
